London Buses route 352 (current)
History 23 April 1994: New commercial Monday-Saturday route, Crystal Palace to Bromley North via Auckland Road, South Norwood, Penge Road, Wheathill Road, Birkbeck, Elmers End, Eden Park, Eden Park Avenue, Kelsey Park, West Wickham, Hayesford Park and Bromley North. Operated by Metrobus. 1 April 1995: Withdrawn between Crystal Palace and Kelsey Park (replaced by new route 361), and instead extended via Village Way, Beckenham Junction, Worsley Bridge Road, Bell Green, Sydenham and Mayow Road to Forest Hill Station. 14 August 1995: During shopping hours, rerouted at Bell Green to double-run via the Savacentre. 30 March 1996: Extended within Forest Hill to terminate at the Horniman Museum. Rerouted in Beckenham between Village Way and Blakeney Road via the War Memorial and Rectory Road, instead of via Beckenham Junction. 15 May 1999: Extended from Horniman Museum to run in a loop via Sydenham Hill, Wells Park Road, Kirkdale and Sydenham Rise back to the Horniman Museum. 24 June 2000: Withdrawn between Bell Green and the Forest Hill loop, and instead diverted to terminate at the Savacentre, replaced by new route 356. 6 July 2002: Route added to the TfL network. 30 August 2003: Converted to low-floor operation. 19 September 2015: Sunday service introduced. Operators Route 352 has been operated by the following companies: *Metrobus/Go-Ahead London: 23 April 1994-present Garages Route 352 has been operated from the following garages: *Orpington (MB): 23 April 1994-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Lower Sydenham * Bell Green / Sainsbury's * Bell Green / Southend Lane * Worsley Bridge Road / Southend Lane * Lower Sydenham Station * Greycot Road * Hackington Crescent * Worsley Bridge Road / Brackley Road * Silverwood Close * St Paul New Beckenham Church * New Beckenham Station * Lawn Road * Bridge Road * Blakeney Road / Hayne Road * Bouverie Lodge * Vicarage Drive * Beckenham High Street / War Memorial * St Edmund's Hall * Uplands * Bramerton Road * Crease Park * Stone Park Avenue / Village Way * Stone Park Avenue / Manor Way * Stone Park Avenue / Chinese Garage * Hail & Ride section along Wickham Way * Barnfield Wood Road * Red Lodge Road / West Wickham Station * St Mary Of Nazareth Church * The Avenue / Goodhart Way * The Avenue * Meadway / Pickhurst Park * Pickhurst Park * Stanstead Close * Matfield Close * Cheriton Avenue * Hayesford Park Drive * Beadon Road * Cameron Road * St Mark's Church * Bromley South Station * Elmfield Road / The Glades * Bromley Civic Centre * Bromley Town Hall * West Street * Bromley North Station Route departing Bromley North * Bromley North Station * Bromley Civic Centre * Bromley High Street / The Mall * Bromley South Station * St Mark's Church * Beadon Road * Hayesford Park Drive * Cheriton Avenue * Matfield Close * Culverstone Close * Pickhurst Park * Pickhurst Lane * The Avenue * The Avenue / Goodhart Way * The Avenue / Red Lodge Road * Red Lodge Road / West Wickham Station * Barnfield Wood Road * Hail & Ride section along Wickham Way * Stone Park Avenue / Chinese Garage * Stone Park Avenue / Manor Way * Stone Park Avenue / Village Way * Crease Park * Bramerton Road * Uplands * St Edmund's Hall * Beckenham High Street / War Memorial * Vicarage Drive * Bouverie Lodge * Hayne Road * Bridge Road * Lawn Road * New Beckenham Station * St Paul New Beckenham Church * Silverwood Close * Worsley Bridge Road / Brackley Road * Hackington Crescent * Greycot Road * Lower Sydenham Station * Worsley Bridge Road / Southend Lane * Bell Green / Southend Lane * Bell Green / Sainsbury's Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Lower Sydenham Retail Park access road, Perry Hill, Bell Green, Southend Lane, Worsley Bridge Road, Brackley Road, Copers Cope Road, Bridge Road, Blakeney Road, Rectory Road, Beckenham High Street, Village Way, Stone Park Avenue, Wickham Way, Red Lodge Road, The Avenue, Mead Way, Pickhurst Park, Barnhill Avenue, Cameron Road, Hayes Road, Westmoreland Road, Bromley High Street, Elmfield Road, Kentish Way, Widmore Road, East Street, West Street, College Road, Tweedy Road, Mitchell Way, Northside Road Route departing Bromley North Tweedy Road, Kentish Way, Elmfield Road, Bromley High Street, Westmoreland Road, Hayes Road, Cameron Road, Barnhill Avenue, Pickhurst Park, Mead Way, The Avenue, Red Lodge Road, Wickham Way, Stone Park Avenue, Village Way, Beckenham High Street, Rectory Road, Blakeney Road, Bridge Road, Copers Cope Road, Brackley Road, Worsley Bridge Road, Southend Lane, Stanton Way, Bell Green, Perry Hill, Retail Park access road Timetable information First bus from Lower Sydenham: 0550 (0549 Saturdays, 0700 Sundays) First bus from Bromley North: 0550 (0700 Sundays) Last bus from Lower Sydenham: 0005 Last bus from Bromley North: 2400 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:Metrobus Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Orpington (MB) Category:Buses serving Lower Sydenham Category:Buses serving New Beckenham Category:Buses serving Beckenham Category:Buses serving Kelsey Park Category:Buses serving Park Langley Category:Buses serving West Wickham Category:Buses serving Hayesford Park Category:Buses serving Bromley Category:Buses formerly serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses formerly serving South Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Birkbeck Category:Buses formerly serving Elmers End Category:Buses formerly serving Eden Park Category:Buses formerly serving Sydenham Category:Buses formerly serving Forest Hill Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lewisham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bromley Category:Routes started in 1994